


Proposals

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When, like Celebrimbor, you go around handing out pretty shiny rings to people, you're bound to be misunderstood at some point. (Written for a cracky prompt on Tumblr: "three times people thought Celebrimbor was proposing, and one time they knew he was not".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

Gil-galad stared at the ring before him, stunned, and then blushed deeply, looking down at his feet.

"Celebrimbor… although I am of course flattered… I mean you are a very…" he blushed deeper. "That is to say, you are a very attractive… theoretically…" He took a deep breath. "I am a King" he said haltingly. "For me, marriage will have implications of a political - "

He was interrupted as Celebrimbor’s eyes widened, in shock. “I didn’t mean…”

"You didn’t?" asked Gil-galad hurriedly. "Oh. Um… mean… mean what?"

"I take it you want me to pretend that never happened."

Gil-galad was blushing furiously again. “What never happened? Were we talking? I’m sorry, I must have dropped off to sleep, mid-conversation. Very busy day, you know. Um… Kinging, and all.”

———-

Galadriel sighed, exasperated and a little pitying. “Tyelpe… we’ve been through this already. I am  _married_. And besides, not to sugar-coat it, but… I have no interest in you. I am sorry.”

"But…" he protested. "The Ring… it’s not - "

Her patience snapped. “Oh you  _people_! You’re all the same, everything has to be shiny, doesn’t it?”

Seeing his hurt look, her voice softened. “What about Círdan? I’ve heard he’s very… how should I describe it… enthusiastic about you? I mean… about rings.”

Celebrimbor was distracted, so he completely missed her small, secret smile.

———

Círdan’s eyes shone. “ _For me_?” 

Celebrimbor nodded, a little apprehensive. He was about to speak when Círdan was throwing his arms around him, spinning Celebrimbor around and lifting him off his feet as he pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart , Celebrimbor stumbled back a few paces, mildly dazed.

"Don’t worry, my sweet" said Círdan, smiling warmly and stroking Celebrimbor’s hair. "We will have until the ending of Arda to practice that together. And… much else besides." He winked.

———-

"Narvi!"

"Celebrimbor? What is it?" Then he saw the look in Celebrimbor’s eyes, and his general air of disarray. "Oh.  _Oh_. They thought you were proposing, didn’t they?” His face split into a grin. “I  _knew_  they would! What did you say?”

"I… I think I just got engaged…"


End file.
